User blog:Epicfail037/How do you think Victorious will manage itself after iCarly ends?
I could post this on the Victorious Wiki, but i'm posting it here instead where more people will see it. Also, before I say anything else, this is coming from someone who likes Victorious a lot more than iCarly (in case you can't see from my posts there), so I might sound a little biased. So yeah, we know that people were upset that iCarly didn't win favorite show at the KCAs, and one person on the iGOD page said that they think the show is picking up because this is most likely its final season. But what will happen when iCarly ends? We know that Dan is most likely going to get working on a new show soon, possibly with Jennette as the lead. But how will Victorious stand when iCarly is absent? I've heard all sorts of opinions, some in favor that Victorious will stand well on its own, others not. Some people think iCarly just needs to end in the condition it's in. True, Victorious probably won't get the same momentum iCarly had throughout its run. But it's obviously Nick's third biggest show currently, behind iCarly and Spongebob. I mean, this probably won't be Victorious' last season, unless god forbid it gets cancelled, which I can all but guarantee it won't considering all of Dan's shows (except The Amanda Show) have made it to four. Even if it is, i'm sure it will end with a proper finale. Considering it took down iCarly's streak for favorite show, it does show how dedicated their fans are and is a sure sign that it won't end badly. But until that point, though, what do you think? Will Victorious be able to pick up steam and get ratings better than what it's getting now? Do you think the show only does good because iCarly keeps promoting it? For me, it's really hard to say. Opinions on Season 3 have been highly mixed. Some people think the show has been getting worse fast. Some think it's not quite as good as the past two but still funny. Others (mostly the people I follow on Twitter) think the show is better than ever. Put straight, the season has had episodes where reactions have been mostly positive (like the Christmas episode, Car, Rain and Fire and Tori and Jade's Play Date), some with overall mixed reactions (like The Gorilla Club, The Worst Couple and Andre's Horrible Girl) and of course, The Breakfast Bunch and April Fools Blank, which you find either "oh my god that was the funniest thing ever" or "what the flip was that?". Especially the latter. I'm just hoping that, like Zoey 101 and certain Disney shows like Hannah Montana and Suite Life on Deck, Victorious will get at least one episode with 7+ million viewers before it ends. That'd be very hard, but if it could happen that would be enough to keep me happy when that comes. To get what i'm saying, Wizards had the series finale with 9.76 million (not counting DVR playbacks), while prior its highest (not counting Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana or the movie) was Wizards vs. Werewolves with 6.2. And if i'm not mistaken, Zoey 101's second biggest audience was Trading Places (the season 4 premiere after Goodbye Zoey), which had 6 million viewers (according to Wikipedia, Curse of PCA supposedly had 6.6 million, but I haven't found any citation for that, I don't see it on TVbythenumbers either). It might be the overdrawn character dimensions, plots being over the top, but hopefully they can get the show back on track. I mean, Drake and Josh had its highest ratings in its final season, and Season 4 of iCarly was their highest so far. Hopefully, after iCarly finishes production they can put Victorious on hiatus to think of ideas. I do wonder why Dan has never addressed the complaints he's gotten. Sure, he knows he'll never be able to please everyone, but still. One more thing, before you say "Victorious won't last because it sucks": This is NOT about how awful you think Victorious always has been or has become. It is about how well you think it will be able to stand on its own when iCarly ends and Nickelodeon basically has it, Spongebob, Big Time Rush and the Nicktoons left (yeah, there's How to Rock, but...), based on the fans, and how well Nickelodeon and Dan manage it. With all this said, discuss. Category:Blog posts